<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>仁慈 by happyWritingting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356699">仁慈</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting'>happyWritingting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>短篇 - 西方 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>安德魯很小的時候向聖誕老公公許了一個願望，希望擁有一個最幸福的聖誕夜。那天父親非常難得地沒有喝個爛醉，晚餐之前就回到家了。母親也沒有因為生活瑣事而發怒，反而替全家人準備了一隻大烤雞，說是工作的客人送的。末了還有一個大蛋糕，儘管摔倒破皮的膝蓋痛得厲害，但這卻是安德魯最棒的聖誕夜。</p><p>「最」是可怕的副詞，零點一過，父母忽然都站了起來，笑容消失。對孩子過於高大的身軀擋住了客廳唯一的光源，對著他冷冷地說：該睡覺了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>短篇 - 西方 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2295452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. （上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※微獵奇</p><p>※大B活動文</p><p>※主題：親愛的，我把聖誕老公公送給你了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安德魯很小的時候向聖誕老公公許了一個願望，希望擁有一個最幸福的聖誕夜。那天父親非常難得地沒有喝個爛醉，晚餐之前就回到家了。母親也沒有因為生活瑣事而發怒，反而替全家人準備了一隻大烤雞，說是工作的客人送的。末了還有一個大蛋糕，儘管摔倒破皮的膝蓋痛得厲害，但這卻是安德魯最棒的聖誕夜。</p><p>「最」是可怕的副詞，零點一過，父母忽然都站了起來，笑容消失。對孩子過於高大的身軀擋住了客廳唯一的光源，對著他冷冷地說：該睡覺了。</p><p>安德魯的嘴裡塞滿蛋糕，笑容還僵在臉上，但本能的冷意蔓延，他知道父母沒有商量的餘地，否則他便會挨上一頓打。</p><p>但奇怪的是，母親卻把安德魯好好地打扮了一番，穿上了新買的衣服——一件布料上等的小西裝，這可得花他們家一個月的飯錢。安德魯雖然開心，但還是隱隱地不安。</p><p>他小聲地問：媽咪，我穿這件西裝沒事嗎？</p><p>母親似乎很迷惑地看著他，雙眼迷離，這讓安德魯忍不住用暖烘烘的小手捂住母親的臉頰。母親的臉很冰，仔細一看，她的臉幾乎沒有血色。就是這樣的一個動作，母親迷離的眼睛忽然變得清醒，只有一瞬，驚恐地抓住他的肩膀。</p><p>「安德魯。」母親的嘴唇動得很快，但聲音幾乎沒有起伏：「把眼睛閉上，無論如何都不要睜開眼睛。」</p><p>安德魯嚇得往後退，但被母親強硬地拉了進去。這是父母的臥室，從他有印象以來，父母已經很少在午夜時同床共枕，酒鬼父親清晨才會回來，母親則是凌晨便要出去工作，只有週末禮拜的時候才會全家一起出門。</p><p>父母時常吵架，吵著吵著動手打他是必然。但唯獨禮拜的時候和和氣氣，穿著雖然稱不上高級，但好歹體面的衣服出門，也會將安德魯破爛的衣服換下，穿上沒有修補痕跡的衣服。</p><p>他們虔誠祈禱，安德魯學他們，低下頭，雙手合十，不停地祈禱著：請讓我的父母不要再吵架了。請讓我的父母不要再吵架了。請讓我的父母不要再吵架了。</p><p>安德魯還記得上禮拜的禮拜後，他摔斷了一顆牙齒，嘴角有一個缺口，父母都被他嚇到了，雖然沒有錢帶他去看醫生，但買給了他一顆糖，甜滋滋的味道讓他含著眼淚笑了，而口中的缺口也同時逗樂了父母，那天一家子和樂融融。</p><p>那是他最快樂的禮拜日。</p><p>然而聖誕節過後的這晚，臥室裡父親也陰森森地看著他，安德魯嚇得直往後退，母親迅速地鎖上了門。他這才發現，父親也穿著西裝，鬍子刮了，衣衫筆挺。母親穿著嶄新的裙子，兩個人都用可怕的眼神盯著他。</p><p>「爸爸……媽咪……」</p><p>母親抓著他的手，臉色慘白。</p><p>父親神情高傲，帶著不屑，對著母親說：「快點。」</p><p>母親放開了他的手，盯著他，但卻是對父親說話：「當然。」說完，她又對安德魯說：「把眼睛閉上。」</p><p>父親似乎在冷笑，說了什麼，安德魯記不清楚，但似乎是貶低他的話，這讓他很傷心，眼淚幾乎要掉出來。</p><p>他看見母親拿出這個家格格不入的匕首，刀柄金閃閃的，讓人忍不住幻想這或許是黃金打造的。</p><p>「閉上眼睛。」母親又惡狠狠地對他說。</p><p>安德魯嚇得動彈不得，眼皮也不受控制，只能發顫，但闔不起來。他抓著衣衫的一角，雙腿抖著不停，眼裡含著眼淚。</p><p>父親走了過來，狠狠地裹了他一巴掌。</p><p>啪！</p><p>安德魯撲倒在地上，黑色的軟髮沾上了一點血絲，他咳得很虛弱，胸腔每咳一下就痛一下，咳得越來越小聲，像是即將死亡的小狗，蜷縮在地上，眼前一片漆黑。</p><p>父親似乎笑了，說：這不就閉上眼睛了嗎？</p><p>安德魯再也不敢睜開眼睛了，謹記母親幾分鐘前反覆的囑咐：千萬不要睜開眼睛。他閉著眼睛，甚至用小手捂住，宣示自己絕對、絕對不會睜開眼睛。</p><p>父親因此被逗樂了，含糊地說：敢睜開眼睛我就把你的眼球挖出來！</p><p>安德魯嗚嗚地想要哭，但又怕父親會拔掉自己的舌頭，只好緊咬著下唇，努力不發出聲音，小小的身軀劇烈起伏，父親瞧見了，更加興奮，走過去又踹了兩下。</p><p>視覺被遮蔽之後，聽覺變得敏銳。他聽見「咖咖」的聲音，好像有什麼在摩擦地板，鼻尖也嗅到碳的味道。</p><p>過了幾秒鐘，他聽見顫抖的女聲說：「好了。」</p><p>金屬碰撞的聲音幾秒鐘之後是一片寂靜，只聽見大人的呼吸聲。父親的呼吸聲越來越粗重，母親的呼吸聲斷斷續續，絲絲的氣聲若有似無。</p><p>父親的話很快劃過空氣：「快點，你這個婊子！」</p><p>母親發出了高亢的尖叫，像是垂死的鳥，隨即是肉體碰撞家具的聲音，一下又一下，碰、碰、碰，尖叫聲也變得微弱。</p><p>「快！」父親咬牙切齒。</p><p>母親似乎在發抖，連他都能聽見牙關互相碰撞的聲音。</p><p>很快地，周遭又是一片寂靜。安德魯有所預感，眼睛閉得更緊了，眼淚無聲地掉下，不安和恐懼幾乎壓垮了這小小的身軀。他伏在地上，額頭抵在髒兮兮的地板，隱約還可以聞到一股尿騷味。</p><p>女人的尖叫聲再度劃破空氣。</p><p>「啊——」</p><p>不同於方才，這次的尖叫恐懼而且痛苦，伴隨著血腥味，安德魯嘔了出來，臭味在嘴裡炸開，從嘴角流出來。他原以為會被父親痛毆，但父親卻大笑，近乎猖狂，聲音渾厚。</p><p>「太棒了！太棒了！」父親大吼，「快！另一隻！」</p><p>母親的尖叫聲變得虛弱，痛苦得呻吟，血腥味讓安德魯忍不住喊：「媽咪！」但他依然不敢睜開眼睛。</p><p>他感覺到父親走近，他連忙抱住肚子，果然，下一秒便父親狠狠地踹了他一腳。</p><p>「閉嘴，你這個狗娘養的！」</p><p>父親又遠去了，他能感覺到父親暴力之下的興奮和愉悅，連踢他的腳都在發抖。</p><p>聖誕老人、聖誕老人，請幫助我吧。請幫助我們吧。安德魯忍不住祈禱，但不由得啜泣。他已經許過願望了——聖誕老人真的給了他一個最幸福的聖誕夜，然而他卻不知足，央求更多。</p><p>快！父親摔了什麼，框啷一聲很大。</p><p>母親咬著牙，血腥味更重了，他甚至聽見「噗哧」的聲音，母親的抽氣聲讓安德魯抱著腦袋，幾乎想要捂住耳朵。</p><p>女人已經叫不出來了，他聽見殘破而且極為痛苦的喘息，男人的呼吸聲變得格外沉重，他無法想像那熾熱的吐息是因為多大的興奮。</p><p>「快！」男人催促。</p><p>女人發出奇怪的蠕動聲回應，好像無法站立。彷彿發生在她身上的痛苦過於殘酷，她只能癱軟在地上，顧不得男人的話。</p><p>「快！」男人的聲音急了，但極端的興奮卻怎麼也隱藏不住。「快！你這個婊子！」說完似乎又踹了女人一下，但動粗之後又慌亂地喊：你別死！快說話！快——要求！</p><p>在安德魯看不到的時候，女人咬著牙，眼前一片漆黑，但她卻喊著：「仁慈的神——」</p><p>男人興奮地說：「快——說出你要獻上的東西！」</p><p>「仁慈的神啊！」女人跪下，雙手掌心捧著什麼朝天，話幾乎黏在一起，牙齒落了兩顆，嘴裡滿是血。男人原本非常興奮，看著安德魯一眼後洋洋得意地低下頭。誰知道女人的下一句話說讓他十分錯愕：「仁慈的神啊，我將獻祭我的丈夫！」</p><p>男人愣住，然後咆哮：「妳在說什麼！」</p><p>女人不屈不撓，顫抖著聲音吼道：「作為引出您的人，我懇求您殺死這個男人，作為獻祭的對象！」</p><p>男人這次揍了女人的臉，將她揍倒在地上。他撿起了「什麼」，這次換他跪在地上，雙手捧著「什麼」舉高，頭貼在地上，驚恐地喊：「不！不！仁慈的神啊！仁慈的神啊！教義——不是這麼說的——請殺死那個傢伙！」</p><p>安德魯覺得「那傢伙」說的是自己，他想睜開眼睛，但忽然的壓迫感讓他吐了出來——不是父親踹到胃部的壓迫感，而是一種全新的、冰冷的，無視一切的、強大的壓迫。</p><p>仁慈的神啊。</p><p>笑聲。銀鈴般的笑聲，清脆又高傲。</p><p>男人的吼叫嘎然而止，「不」之後是奇怪的「咕嚕」聲，腥臭充斥著這個房間，「咚嚨」之後，又是龐然的「碰」——到底是什麼倒下來了？安德魯瑟瑟發抖。</p><p>女人的喘息越來越虛弱，安德魯聽見了腳步聲，大概是走近了女人。他聽見母親死前呢喃：原來……可惜我看不見。過了幾秒鐘，女人的呼吸聲完全消失了。</p><p>搭、搭、搭。</p><p>搭、搭、搭。</p><p>啪茲。</p><p>安德魯判斷來人踏著裸足，踩著什麼腥黏的東西走來。</p><p>沙沙聲從耳畔傳來。</p><p>笑聲。</p><p>安德魯依然維持著蜷縮的姿勢，緊緊地閉上眼睛。</p><p>美好的聖誕夜？嗯？</p><p>聲音很輕，輕得讓安德魯無法辨別到底是男生還是女生，大人還是小孩。</p><p>「請、請問……你是聖誕老公公嗎？」</p><p>聲音停了一下，然後「噗」地笑了出來。</p><p>「我是。」那個聲音說。</p><p>安德魯還是謹記著母親的話，閉著眼睛問：「請……請問……我的媽咪和爸爸……怎麼了？」</p><p>聲音的主人似乎轉了一圈，雙腿又重新回到他的面前。</p><p>「離開了。」聲音輕輕地說。</p><p>安德魯聽不懂，嚅囁地說：「我……」</p><p>聲音打斷他：「我該走了。」</p><p>安德魯抽了抽鼻子，小小的腦袋突然染上睡意，腥臭短暫地遠離他，好像聖誕老公公又給了他一個美好的夢，昏昏沉沉之間，軟軟的童音喃喃：聖誕老公公……</p><p>原本要離開的，但聲音的主人停下了腳步，過了半晌才說：「許個願吧，孩子。」</p><p>安德魯在睡著之前說了什麼，大概是順著聖誕老公公的話許了一個願，鼻子都哭紅了，迷迷糊糊地睡著。</p><p>「呵，有趣的願望。」</p><p>他的手背被冰冷的東西觸碰，濕濕黏黏的，好像被畫上什麼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. （中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安德魯長到十八歲的時候，孤兒院再也容不下他。第十八個聖誕節那天，他拿著自己不多的行李走到門口，長長的吁了一口氣。</p><p>沒有人來送他，自然也沒有人來接他。</p><p>那個夜之後，警察帶走了父母的屍體，自己則被送往附近的孤兒院。詳細的事情他一直被謹慎地隱瞞，但從未被領養過的他不禁想，那天晚上到底發生的什麼事？</p><p>正當安德魯提著不怎麼重的行李離開時，後面傳來氣喘吁吁的聲音：「安迪！」</p><p>回過頭，原來是艾凡。他們是在孤兒院從小一起長大的，所以艾凡總會很親密地喊他「安迪」。</p><p>「艾凡？」</p><p>艾凡一頭灰白色的頭髮，沒跑幾步便臉色發白。安德魯連忙迎過去，艾凡被石階絆了一下，一頭栽進安德魯的懷裡。</p><p>安德魯嚇得放下行李，兩個人在孤兒院門口抱了至少有兩分鐘。</p><p>「你怎麼來了？」安德魯放開艾凡問。</p><p>「我、我想跟你走……」艾凡說。</p><p>安德魯這才發現艾凡也提著行李，也沒有多少重量，拉鍊都沒有拉好，看起來收拾得很匆忙。</p><p>「艾凡？」</p><p>艾凡爬了起來，胸膛起伏，臉色還是白色的，喘了好幾下才緩過來。</p><p>「我已經十七了，明年也要走——絕對不可能有人收養我的。」他說，「我想和你在一起，永遠在一起，安迪。」</p><p>安德魯無奈地看著艾凡，但又很心疼。艾凡長得很瘦小，灰白色的頭髮據說是因為小時候長期被父母虐待，某夜目睹父親殺死母親之後，小小的他便一夜白髮，最後被送往孤兒院。</p><p>安德魯已經抽高了很多，孤兒院時常需要勞動，他的肌肉雖不張揚但很精實，一頭黑色的頭髮也剪短了，綠色的眼珠子很有神。艾凡太瘦小了，身體也很差，孤兒院很多的勞動都是由安德魯替艾凡做的，兩個人因此變得很親密。</p><p>除此之外，艾凡一頭灰白色的頭髮在孩子之中顯得很突兀，因此時常被欺負，安德魯看不過，總是掄起拳頭就開幹。</p><p>安德魯看著艾凡那雙黃色的眼睛，確定了他的意志，不由得嘆了一口氣。「院長——」</p><p>艾凡笑了，臉上終於有點血色。他說：「他恨不得我趕快走。」</p><p>安德魯心想也是，艾凡身體太差了，院長雖然不願意但還是得弄藥給他，而艾凡又無法勞動，能早點走當然是最好。</p><p>「艾凡，你確定嗎？」</p><p>艾凡躊躇了一下才小聲地說：「安德魯。」他鄭重地說，「如果我會成為你的累贅，請你毫不猶豫地拒絕——唉唷！」</p><p>安德魯敲了他的腦袋一下，好氣又好笑地說：「我永遠都不會這麼想的。」</p><p>艾凡摸著腦袋，「你——」</p><p>安德魯把艾凡的行李接了過來，無視艾凡抗議的眼神，大步大步地往前走，等到艾凡慌張地跟上後，他又放緩了腳步，確認艾凡跟上了。</p><p>「你有什麼計畫嗎？」艾凡問。</p><p>安德魯看了他一眼，若不是他手裡拿著兩人的行李，他一定會伸手捏一捏艾凡的鼻子。他笑著說：「你不知道就跟著我來啊？」艾凡一呆，安德魯為了避免艾凡誤會，連忙接下去道：「我打算是城裡找份報社的工作。」</p><p>「報社？」</p><p>「是的。」安德魯帶著艾凡走到巴士站，這裡沒什麼人，只有兩人孤單地站在車牌旁邊。他淡淡地說：「我想要找到雙親死亡的真相。」</p><p>艾凡愣了愣。安德魯和他很不一樣，他打有記憶以來便是在孤兒院長大，他會來到孤兒院的原因也是院長告訴他的。他的故事很無趣，在孤兒院裡至少有五個人和他有相似的背景——除了那一夜灰白的頭髮。</p><p>「安迪。」艾凡認真地說，「我想要幫助你。」</p><p>安德魯原本想開開艾凡的玩笑，但在看見黃色眼珠子裡面的認真，胸口一暖，心跳也不自覺地加速。艾凡被盯了半秒鐘，認真很快便被害羞取代，低下了頭，安德魯也轉過頭，摸了摸後頸，兩個人都有些不自在，心跳的頻率一致地加快。</p><p>今天正好是聖誕節。</p><p>＃</p><p>安德魯和艾凡在城裡找了份報社的工作。艾文的身體不好，走訪報導輪不到他，幸好他的腦袋不錯，最後擔任主要撰稿人。</p><p>馬克是《超級新聞》的記者之一，為人爽朗，帶著新進的安德魯和艾凡了解《超級新聞》的工作模式。他也曾領著安德魯跑過幾次新聞，然後再由艾凡進行撰稿。一年下來，報紙銷量有明顯的提升，馬克對他們非常滿意。</p><p>「你的文筆真好，艾凡。」馬克說。</p><p>艾凡從報紙叢中抬起頭，雖然撰稿很費腦力，但室內的工作非常適合他，他也變得胖些，臉色紅潤，終於不再是瘦小虛弱的樣子。他灰白色的頭髮束在腦後，穿著背心，看起來溫文儒雅。</p><p>「不，這都是因為安德魯的努力。」艾凡認真地說。</p><p>安德魯正拿著紙杯走近，將裡面的咖啡仰頭飲盡之後才道：「是馬克教得好。」</p><p>馬克哈哈大笑，直說「真好」。幾人閒聊了一下之後，馬克拿出了一疊資料，低頭翻閱，隨口問：「下一個新聞你想要跑哪個？市長少爺的朋友的貪汙，還是漢柏寧街道的家庭悲劇？」</p><p>安德魯正因為第一則新聞而皺眉，但很快在聽見第二個新聞後捏緊了紙杯，紙杯爛在他的掌心。他站直身子，方才還斜著身體，吊帶也歪在肩膀之下，一隻手插在口袋，看起來心不在焉，此時綠色的眼珠子彷彿有一團火，盯著馬克。</p><p>「漢柏寧街道的家庭悲劇是指什麼？」他問。</p><p>「噢、呃。」馬克翻了翻，「據說母親自殺死了，父親發瘋，小女兒的狀態也不太好，但我想貪汙這則新聞比較吸睛——」</p><p>艾凡也站了起來：「有更詳細的資訊嗎？」</p><p>馬克摸了摸鼻子，翻閱資料，臉色變了又變，好像差點吐出來，連忙把資料塞給艾凡——安德魯中途攔截，艾凡鼓起了臉頰，但安德魯視若無睹。</p><p>「我接下了。」安德魯快速地說，聲音因為嚴肅而顯得有點冷酷。</p><p>「『我們』接下來了。」艾凡糾正。</p><p>安德魯又道：「我明天就去跑一趟。」</p><p>馬克露出了為難的表情，「但我明天正好有另一個新聞要跑——」</p><p>「我自己去就好。」安德魯說。</p><p>「我也一起！」</p><p>安德魯抬起頭，皺著眉：「艾凡——」</p><p>「說好了，」艾凡一個字一個字道：「『我們』一起——我想幫助你。」</p><p>馬克不敢說話。艾凡比剛來的時候相比氣色好了很多，清秀的臉也終於被女孩子看見，看起來很溫和，講話也軟軟的，很有禮貌。但所有報社的人都知道，他的堅持可以說是非常頑固，只要是艾凡決定的事，數十個人來勸都沒有用。</p><p>而大部分的事都和安德魯有關。</p><p>安德魯搔了搔頭，看起來好像也想發怒，但又氣不起來只能無奈地說：「……我知道了。跟著我，知道嗎？」</p><p>艾凡點了點頭。</p><p>馬克心想，安德魯也成熟了不少，陽剛的氣質很出眾，身材挺拔，長相英俊，黑色的頭髮帶著神祕感，但綠色的眼珠子又能讓女人淪陷，雖然氣質有些輕浮，但做事絕對認真。</p><p>馬克偷偷地觀察兩人，等到兩人緊繃的氣氛淡去之後，他才悄悄地鬆了一口氣。自從這兩個新人加入之後，很多女孩子都會為了看見他們而進來買報紙。艾凡大多都會微笑以對，但不會更進一步，安德魯相反，不是去跑新聞便是冷漠地無視。馬克因為好奇偷偷觀察了一陣子，心頭一緊，覺得這兩個人關係似乎不單純。</p><p>……就好像是——</p><p>艾凡鬆了一口氣，對著安德魯點頭，嘴巴卻不自覺地噘著。「你答應過我的……」</p><p>安德魯揉亂了艾凡的頭髮，語氣無奈卻像是對孩子那樣溺愛：「……永遠在一起是吧？我知道的。」</p><p>馬克搓了搓手，忽然覺得自己有點淒涼。他看著外頭陰暗的天氣，不免得憐憫地說：「明天就是聖誕節了啊。」憐憫的對象是自己。</p><p>「聖誕節。」安德魯喃喃。</p><p>馬克不解，「聖誕節怎麼了嗎？」</p><p>艾凡見安德魯不說話，笑著接過了話題：「我們就是在去年的今天從孤兒院離開的。」</p><p>「原來是這樣啊。」馬克說，「你也十八歲了吧？艾凡。」</p><p>「是的。」</p><p>馬克故意打趣，「你還相信聖誕老人嗎？」</p><p>艾凡笑著搖了搖頭，孤兒院的孩子怎麼可能會收到禮物。不用多大他便也知道所謂的禮物都需要大人的金錢，屬於孩子的幻想自始到終都屬於他們。</p><p>誰知道安德魯忽然說：「我相信。」</p><p>艾凡脫口而出他對安德魯的暱稱：「安迪？」</p><p>安德魯淡淡地道：「我相信聖誕老人的存在。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. （下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他們前往漢柏寧街道的事發地點。事件已經過了好一陣子，警方蒐證也結束了，他們要做後續報導。</p><p>跟警察打了聲招呼之後，安德魯和艾凡穿過封鎖線走了進去。這是一幢在漢柏寧街道顯得有點突兀的房子：破舊、髒亂，庭院雜草叢生。</p><p>封鎖線之後的房子看起來死氣沉沉，安德魯神情嚴肅，打開門之後撲面而來的是極端的惡臭。不只是血臭味，還有交雜在其中的霉味，即使安德魯很確定這比剛發現時要來得好多，但他仍舊幾番作嘔。</p><p>艾凡的臉色就刷白了，安德魯勸了幾次艾凡都堅持一起，他只好圈住艾凡的手腕——而非掌心或手指，兩人都僵了一下，繼續前進。</p><p>案發地點在二樓的主臥室，安德魯的久遠卻鮮明的記憶再度復甦，腳步有所遲疑，但心卻越來越浮動。</p><p>打開臥室，打開的陽台讓風撲面而來，淡淡的血腥味讓兩人臉色都不是很好。地上畫出屍體倒臥的位置，安德魯走過去看，地毯上的血變成了暗紅色，腐敗的味道很明顯。</p><p>臥室中間用碳筆畫了一個五芒星的圖案，女主人的屍體就在正中間。</p><p>他回想著看到著資料——挖出眼球的女人。女主人徒手挖出了眼珠子，最後失血過多而死。男主人被發現的時候跪坐在地上，掌心捧著女主人的眼珠子，無論警方怎麼詢問，男人都只是喃喃著：仁慈的神啊。仁慈的神啊。仁慈的神啊……</p><p>小女兒蜷縮在角落，伏在地上，但怎麼樣都沒有抬起頭，頂多是因為母親的尖叫和父親的崩潰而無法控制地排泄，小小的身軀被發現時蜷縮在角落。</p><p>不管警方怎麼詢問，男人的眼睛彷彿已經無法對焦，只是看著半空中，嘴巴半開，唾液一直落下，啪搭啪搭。</p><p>男人反覆地說：不在了。不在了。仁慈的神不在了。</p><p>——無論怎麼逼問，男人都只是這麼說。警方無奈，最後男人被判決精神失常，必須進入精神病院進行治療至少四十年。</p><p>窮困的人並不受到重視，安德魯四處打聽，也僅僅知道小女兒被送到孤兒院，具體哪一家、過得怎麼樣一無所知，消息自此便斷了。</p><p>這個城市有太多失去雙親的孩子，多一個、少一個，沒有人會記得。</p><p>「別把現場弄得太亂。」帶著他們進來的警察隨意地說。</p><p>「打擾一下，」艾凡拉住了準備離開的警察，「你知道為什麼女人會……會自殺嗎？」</p><p>警察笑了一下，似乎有點無奈，「窮。沒錢。」回答得很快，一點遲疑都沒有。</p><p>「但為什麼要挖掉眼睛？」</p><p>「瘋了吧。」警察說，話風隨即一轉：「你看起來長得挺俏的，有女人包養？」</p><p>艾凡愣住了，沒意識到話題為什麼會跳到自己身上。他是比一年前顯得體面些，室內的撰稿工作很適合他，他用微薄的薪水盡力將自己打扮得乾淨。</p><p>「我不、」</p><p>警察打斷了他的話，「 什麼都有可能，窮是很可怕的，小白臉。」</p><p>艾凡雖然沒有父母，孤兒院也很難關照到每個孩子，但他在書上學了很多禮儀，在有限的環境裡做最大的努力，這是他第一次聽到這麼具有針對性的詞彙。</p><p>安德魯插入兩人之間，輕描淡寫地說：「我們知道了。」手在後面悄悄地牽著艾凡，方才的熱度又回來了。</p><p>警察打量著安德魯，這年輕人雖然長得帥，但那種野性卻隱藏不住，他忍不住笑道：「小夥子，你窮過吧？」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>「這家人太窮了，會做出什麼都不奇怪。」</p><p>艾凡很明顯不同意，但安德魯卻捏了捏他的手腕。</p><p>「說的也是。」</p><p>「你們想來挖新聞？」警察憐憫地說：「我可要說你們找錯了，沒有人會在意這家人的死亡。」</p><p>安德魯說：「挖眼球難道還不夠吸睛？」</p><p>「要我說，市長兒子的朋友的女朋友的父母的賄賂還比較有趣，大家都是這樣。」那人聳肩，「窮人的悲劇有什麼好看的？有錢人的八卦更值得討論。」</p><p>「說的也是。」</p><p>安德魯送走了還準備滔滔不絕勸說他們的警察。這件案子很明顯不受到重視，死者沒有親戚，父親瘋了，女兒被送往孤兒院，若真的是為了新聞而來，那可真的可以說是白跑一趟。</p><p>但安德魯他並不是為了取材。</p><p>他放開了艾凡的手，無奈地看著他，示意他冷靜，忍不住苦笑：「你太善良了。」</p><p>「是這樣嗎？」艾凡不認同。他又看了看周遭，「你想要調查？」</p><p>安德魯只是說，「他們不懂像我一樣的窮人。」</p><p>艾凡嘀咕：是「我們」。</p><p>他蹲在牆邊，一吋一吋地摸，敲了敲，從角落開始，繞了房間半圈之後，終於聽見空心的聲音。</p><p>「這裡。」安德魯瞇起了眼。</p><p>他隨手拿起家具上的蠟燭臺，艾凡直覺知道他要做什麼，忍不住說：「你確定——」</p><p>安德魯用燭台狠狠地敲往空心處，艾凡便閉上了嘴。敲了好幾十下，像是要拆房子似地，艾凡一開始還會接收到警察的警告，但幾十下之後，敲擊聲還繼續，外頭沒有任何警告。</p><p>他們一點也不在意。艾凡失望地推測。</p><p>「咖」的一聲，牆壁的角落破了一個洞，木屑灑在腳邊，安德魯伸手就去挖。</p><p>凹陷的之處竟塞滿了東西，像是一個自製的置物櫃。安德魯拿出一包白色的粉末，臉色變也不變地說：「毒品。」說完又拿出幾根菸，還有幾個廉價的首飾。</p><p>這就像是窮人的保險櫃。</p><p>壓在最下面的是一張紙，看起來像是從某本書上撕下來的。紙張已經泛黃了，角邊甚至捲了起來，看得出來被反覆研讀過。</p><p>安德魯讀了一下，臉色的血色迅速褪去，一遍又一遍地看著。艾凡也走近，靠在安德魯的肩膀上。</p><p>看清了紙張上的內容之後，瞬間的暈眩感襲來。</p><p>上面標記了四點，但內容非常詭異。</p><p>標題寫著：如何得到聖能神的垂愛。</p><p>一、仁慈的神甚愛人類的眼睛，祂會經由靈魂之窗掠奪祭品的靈魂。若想要對全能的聖能神許願，你必須使用聖能神賜予的匕首，由女人的眼睛作為獻祭，方能招喚出聖能神。</p><p>二、靈魂之窗能夠吸引聖能神，你會感覺到祂的強大，不自覺地拜倒在祂的腳下。記住，千萬不能看見聖能神的模樣，仁慈的祂會因為眼睛的美麗而掠奪你的呼吸。當聖能神出現時，你便能進行下一步。</p><p>三、獻祭雙眼之後，聖能神將會傾聽你的話。為了能夠讓男人得到聖能神的垂愛，以眼作為祭品的女人必須提出要求，讓自己的孩子作為祭品——唯有獻出眼睛招喚聖能神的女人能夠這麼做，請務必不能踰矩，否則聖能神便會降下災難。</p><p>四、獻祭完孩子之後，聖能神會奪走孩子的心臟，砍斷他的頭顱，看著孩子純潔的雙眼，欣賞死亡進行時的美。被取悅的祂將會接受男人任何的願望。</p><p>無論什麼願望，全能的神都會實現。</p><p>「……這是……什麼……」艾凡哆哆嗦唆，幾乎暈倒，眼前白了又黑，五臟六腑都揪在一起，噁心和痛苦讓他站不住。</p><p>安德魯喘息著，他憋氣憋得太久了，鮮明的記憶旁，竟有個模糊的回憶浮現，打亂了他的計畫。</p><p> </p><p>「許個願吧，孩子。」</p><p> </p><p>他許了個願望，</p><p> </p><p>「呵，有趣的願望。」</p><p> </p><p>他到底，許了什麼願望？</p><p>將紙片翻過來，上面寫了一個地點：東教堂。小的時候，他的確常和父母去東教堂上禮拜，那裡的人唱著聖歌，隨著牧師念著禱詞。信徒眾多的時候，牧師很難直接拒絕捐不了多少錢的他們，於是他們便能厚的臉皮進去。</p><p>他只記得父母雙手合十，嘴裡迅速地叨唸，然而卻和周遭的人格格不入。結束禮拜之後，父母會和一群與自己相似的人聚在一起，這一群人和其他人相比又再度顯得突兀，穿得並不光鮮亮麗，總是畏縮地低著頭，彷彿無顏與其他富裕的人在一起。</p><p>他們的懷裡都緊緊抓著金碧輝煌的匕首。低著頭，談論的聲音也很低，並且很快就會結束。</p><p>他總是吃著禮拜後的餐點，聽不懂大人在說什麼。隱約記得他們反覆說：仁慈的神會保佑我們的。仁慈的神。仁慈的神。</p><p>那一定便是聖能神。</p><p>「我要去東教堂。」安德魯僵硬地說。</p><p>「安迪。安迪。」艾凡顫抖得不像話，「我好害怕。」</p><p>安德魯捏著紙片，試了好幾次才說：「我也是。」承認軟弱，對他而言是何其大的讓步。</p><p>「安迪。」艾凡問：「我們一定要去嗎？」</p><p>安德魯的眼神混濁，但仍道：「一定。」</p><p>「我覺得、我覺得……」艾凡抱住自己，顫抖越來越大，「我覺得很不妙……不要……好可怕……」</p><p>「艾凡，你待在這裡。」</p><p>「不。」艾凡虛弱地說，「我要和你一起——『我們』要永遠一起。」</p><p>安德魯看著艾凡，綠色眼珠子好像蒙上一層灰。他過了半晌才擠出聲音：「艾凡……我，我。」試了幾次，他才低聲道：「我也很害怕。」</p><p>「我知道。」艾凡蒼白著臉。</p><p>「恐懼……但我必須要去，我——」</p><p>這次是艾凡主動握住安德魯的手，「『我們』一起去吧。」</p><p>「『我』許了一個願望。」安德魯的聲音顫抖，「然而，我卻想不起來了。」</p><p>藉由母親的眼睛招喚了邪神，再由母親的要求，獻祭了父親，得到了邪神的「垂憐」。</p><p>他把祂當成了聖誕老人。</p><p>「但無論如何，你都得前進——」艾凡說，「『我們』都得。」</p><p> </p><p>週五夜晚的東教堂沒什麼人，漢柏寧街道是小康家庭的聚集地，但這幾年多了很多窮困的家庭，造成附近的居民不滿，甚至和市長反應，據說明年便會限制居住人口的總收入。</p><p>東教堂在漢柏寧街道的末端，他們的主要客群一直都不是「教徒」，而是「富人」。週五的夜晚是奢華腐敗的，有錢的人沉溺於紙醉金迷，因為隔天他們有一整日可以從宿醉中緩過來。</p><p>教堂的門一下子便被撬開來了，安德魯在孤兒院學到了很多。艾凡太過善良，他學都不願意學。</p><p>門推開了一縫，冷風竟從裡面傳來。</p><p>安迪。安迪。</p><p>「艾凡。」</p><p>艾凡緊抓著安迪的衣袖：進去了就無法回頭了。他不願意讓安德魯抱住自己，他變得虛弱，原本紅潤健康的模樣突然地變糟：臉色蠟黃、雙唇慘白，眼窩下的青色非常突兀，灰白色的頭髮毫無光澤。</p><p>安德魯有了直覺，一瞬間的猶豫，痛苦地閉上了眼睛，再睜開眼睛時，艾凡卻咬著牙，主動打開了門。</p><p>打開門的冷風好像鑽入了骨頭，痛得艾凡直不起腰。</p><p>「艾凡。」安德魯喃喃。</p><p>「我們」必須一起。艾凡說。</p><p>他們互相扶持，緩緩地走進東教堂。</p><p>這裡還和記憶一樣。安德魯的記憶逐漸復甦，每個角落的熟悉感都讓他戰慄不止。經過一個個列排的座位，艾凡變得越發虛弱，每走一步，他彷彿便被奪走一吋氧氣，張著嘴巴，噗哧噗哧，抽氣聲越來越激烈。</p><p>安迪。安迪。</p><p>「艾凡。我想，我……我們……」</p><p>前進。艾凡說。</p><p>安德魯僵硬著身子，環過艾凡的腰，兩人緩緩地往神壇前進。那裡有個對他們而言象徵正氣的十字架，上面的人垂著腦袋，手腳被釘在上面，藉由犧牲自己來拯救眾生。</p><p>聖能教卻完全相反，他們犧牲眾生，換得神的垂憐。</p><p>「艾凡。」</p><p>艾凡的聲音聽起來細得幾乎聽不清，只剩下氣音：安德魯。</p><p>安德魯低下頭，艾凡變得非常瘦弱，方才的幾步路奪走了他的血肉。他已經知道了，猜測，直覺，但還是覺得心痛，更多的卻是不知所措。</p><p>艾凡抬起頭，眼睛瞪得很大，枯枝般的手抓住他的臉，指甲陷入，彷彿可以刮出道道血痕。</p><p>艾文的喉嚨發出破洞著水聲。驚恐，厭惡，絕望，痛苦。瞪大的黃色眼珠子染上了紅，鮮血從眼睛留下，眼睛的部位變成了窟窿。</p><p>艾凡發出了帶著水聲的尖叫，但彷彿破洞的喉嚨只能讓他張大嘴巴，無聲地大叫。</p><p>看著艾凡的雙眸流下血液，安德魯痛苦地閉上眼睛，但卻無法推開艾凡的手。再睜開眼睛的時候，艾凡黃色的眼珠子變成了紅色，銳利而且明亮，堪稱炯炯有神，讓眼底的絕望更為鮮潤。</p><p>髮上的灰緩緩褪去，像是覆在上頭的灰塵終於被吹盡一樣。風吹過，白得近乎透明的髮絲緩緩飛揚，吹走了束縛的髮帶，讓艾凡看起來雌雄莫辨。</p><p>「她獻出了眼睛，這和心臟同等珍貴。」艾凡的聲音變得嘹亮，與臉上的絕望截然相反。「我傾聽她的要求——她獻出了另一個男人。」</p><p>安德魯感覺臉上的手指不再弄痛他，指腹變得柔軟細嫩，輕輕地撫摸他的臉頰。</p><p>「於是，我承諾了你的願望。」</p><p>安德魯讓艾凡遞出了自己的手背，他低下頭去親吻，冰冷的唇觸碰艾凡細嫩的皮膚，眼睛死死地看著艾凡想怒想哭、但又想笑的扭曲模樣。</p><p>手背湧現灼熱感、越來越熱，也越來越痛。他咬著牙，嘗到了血腥味。</p><p>安德魯眼睜睜地看著自己的手背出現血痕，彷彿有個看不見得人拿著一把刀，一下一下地劃。</p><p>「啊！」他淌下冷汗，卻又想笑，最好能抱著頭哈哈大笑。</p><p>幾秒鐘之後，手背上出現了一個鮮紅的五芒星。</p><p>「你實現了我很多願望。」安德魯顫抖著聲音說，閉上眼睛的時間很長，彷彿不願意面對。</p><p>「我喜歡你綠色的眼睛。」「艾凡」說，「你也付出了一點代價。」</p><p>例如摔斷的牙。例如破皮的膝蓋。</p><p>「直到最後，招喚了邪神，許下了『真正的』願望。」</p><p>艾凡看著他，清澈的眼睛裡沒有任何希望，皮膚也變得毫無瑕疵，彷彿整個人重生似地。但那份重生的氣質卻和臉上的絕望相反，死氣沉沉。</p><p>「你許下了一個有趣的願望。」艾凡說，「即使祭品並不美味，『我』還是決定以自己回應。」</p><p>邪神就此消失了，無論人們如何祈求、獻祭，祂都「不在」了。祂轉生在凡人身上，與安德魯一同長大，甚至滋生了情愫。</p><p>「我許下了願望。」安德魯重複著，帶著五芒星的手覆蓋在艾凡的手背上，手指還因為疼痛而抽搐。</p><p>艾凡無法流淚，邪神非常自傲，人類的眼淚在流出來之前便會被蒸發。滿腔的痛苦無法宣洩，蒸發在內部，痛得全身戰慄。</p><p>張了張嘴，絕望也後知後覺地襲上安德魯，他十分茫然。低下了頭，他將額頭靠在艾凡的額上，試圖用自己的鼻尖觸碰艾凡的鼻尖，但又十分抗拒親吻艾凡的衝動。</p><p>「仁慈的神啊，」安德魯掙扎著，心臟跳得太快，他無法控制，只能重複著說出當時的願望：「請祢永遠仁慈。」</p><p>親愛的聖誕老公公，祢對我太好太好了——請祢永遠仁慈。</p><p>邪神回應：有趣的願望。</p><p>艾凡只能等待——而邪神總是勝利——安德魯還是將唇覆上。熱氣交換，唇齒交纏，一發不可收拾。</p><p>「仁慈。」艾凡因為親吻而喘息，邪神的迷惑與凡人的動情讓他無所適從。「有趣的願望。」</p><p>安德魯感覺到體內有股力量，撕扯他的內臟，尤其是心臟的位置，痛得讓他直發抖。</p><p>「我答應你，安迪。」他用邪神和「艾凡」的聲音說，溫柔又殘酷，動情又絕望，「只要你愛著我的一天，我便會是『仁慈的』。」邪神、同時也是「艾凡」將唇貼在安迪的嘴角，纏綿，但又似乎想要扯下他臉皮的肉。「但你要記住，」他似乎在笑，嘲笑，憐憫，戀慕，「只要你不愛我的時候——那天——瞬間——片刻之內——我一定會殺死這個城市的所有人。」</p><p>安德魯倒抽一口氣，嘴巴張開，艾凡墊起腳尖，他本能地伸出舌頭，兩個人的熱情交纏，掠奪著彼此僅存的氧氣、生命、理智、猶豫。</p><p>「你要記住了，安迪。」</p><p>這是你的願望。</p><p>艾凡微笑，嫵媚又清純，可愛又可恨：「親愛的，我把聖誕老人送給你了。」</p><p>我們永遠都會在一起。</p><p>你再也不孤單了。</p><p> </p><p>（完）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>原本主題是：親愛的，我把聖誕老公公BANG不見了（喂）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>